


Good Boy

by Musical_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Reaper, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Top!Soldier 76, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One uninterrupted night of passion. (I am garbage at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

The room was dark, save for a few red candles glowing on the bedside table where Jack's and Gabriel's masks lay forgotten. In the center of the room, Gabriel knelt on the floor with his arms bound tightly behind him against the silk of the corset that was cinched tightly around his waist, and his legs tightly wrapped in lace thigh-high stockings. His eyes locked on the man standing above him, silver hair shining in the soft lighting and a smirk painting his scarred face. Gabriel's only thought was that he was beautiful, and he leaned forward ever so slightly to rest his own marred cheek against Jack's warm thigh. 

"I've been good, haven't I? Please, tell me how good I am. I need to hear it," he sighed, arms beginning to ache in a wonderful way from the bindings around them. Times like this were the only time he could truly relax. He felt Jack stir above him and whined as he was gently pushed away from his lover and Jack smiled down at him.

"You know you've been good for me, Gabriel...you always are. But if you're not quiet I'm not gonna let you come. Now do you want that?" Jack ran his hand down the other man's jawline and brushed his thumb against Gabriel's scarred lip lovingly, feeling the way he was shaking his head. "That's what  I thought. Now...get onto the bed." 

He helped Gabe up gently and settled him onto his back as he softly kissed the cords of his throat. Every kiss brought a soft sound from him, almost a sigh. Jack smiled down at him and tugged lightly on the satin of his thong that was already stretched tightly around his cock. Gabe bit his lips harshly to keep himself from making any noises, which was quite frankly the most attractive thing Jack had ever seen...aside from this beautiful, powerful man completely submissive to his will. 

"I think you've been good enough for me,  _ mi pequeño diablo _ . Let me make you feel good too." Jack gently turned him over onto his stomach and smiled at the view before him as he gently ran his hands over the exposed skin of the other man's ass. Pale ivory ropes contrasted beautifully with the darkness of Gabriel's skin and the dusky teal of the corset, and the garment ended abruptly before soft black satin panties that scarcely covered anything. 

Jack smirked to himself and brought his hand down swiftly against the exposed skin of his ass to leave a darkening handprint, and that brought out a whimper from Gabriel. "Now now, Gabi...patience." Gabe only grunted at that, afraid that more noise might make Jack back away from him and that was absolutely not okay. 

The soldier knelt between the assassin's knees and massaged his ass slowly, teasingly. Enjoying the feel of muscled flesh in his hands and the sounds the other man was trying so hard to stifle under his breath. Jack decided that was okay, though. This time he'd let it slide, if only because Gabe had gotten this outfit specifically for tonight...for him. It was a sweet gesture, and it would be rewarded accordingly. 

He gently gripped the waistband of the tiny underwear in his teeth and pulled them down slowly over the slope of Gabriel's ass, fingers following in the wake of his mouth to brush teasing touches over the slowly heating flesh. The garment was discarded along with the restrictive corset, and he internally toyed with removing the stockings as well before he finally decided against it. No, he thought. Those can definitely stay. Besides that they made Reyes' legs look amazing, not that they weren't already. 

He smiled and pressed his lips to the unmarked skin of Gabriel's ass, soft touches that were more of a thought than actual contact. “You look so good like this, Gabe. So obedient and beautiful.” Jack felt a shiver go through Gabriel’s body at that and took the soft cheeks in his hands again, this time pulling them painstakingly apart to make room for his next move. “So beautiful...even here.”

Gabe nearly jumped out of his skin when Jack gently kissed his asshole, lips lingering longer than any of the other kisses he had left tonight. The soldier started moving his hands in tandem with the way his mouth left burning kisses and soft licks in the cleft of Gabriel’s ass, letting his tongue slowly work the other man open for him. For later. His tongue and teeth went back to work at the now quivering asshole that fluttered uselessly at the air as he slowly removed the fingers he had slowly slid inside him, which caused the other man to groan. He pulled back to leave bites at the junction of his leg and his ass, little marks that he knew wouldn’t go unnoticed by him later.

“You even taste good, baby...so good. You’re such a good boy for me.” Gabriel whined at that one and relished in the praise he was being given as his heart fluttered in his chest and his cock dribbled slightly onto the comforter beneath his body. He turned his head slightly toward Jack with lidded eyes, drool running down the corner of his mouth slightly. “ _ P-por favor, sólo hazme el amor, lo n-necesito. _ .” He had lapsed into Spanish as his brain melted into a pleasured puddle, which was exactly what Jack wanted to hear. 

The bed bounced as Jack stood to remove his clothes and he let them fall in a heap, joining Gabriel’s clothes and the tiny black thong and corset. He slid back into place behind Gabriel and pressed another kiss to the soft swell of the assassin’s hip while he popped the cap on the bottle of lube he had had in his pocket. At that moment though, he had a thought.  “Gabi...can I use the leash on you? Would that be okay?” A moment of silence went through the room before Gabriel groaned softly, nodding his head and grinding his hips gently back against Jack to get some kind of contact. Anything would do. 

The soldier nodded and reached beneath the bed to pull the studded leather collar out along with the matching leash, and he lovingly placed it around Gabriel’s neck with soft whispers of, “So beautiful, so good. This collar is beautiful on you.” And it was, the silver studding gleamed dully in the candle light and stood out from the well-kept leather as they led up the leash that was clasped in Jack’s hand. 

The soldier and the assassin met, slowly at first and then suddenly with the bedsprings squeaking beneath them. The room was filled with the sounds of their love, the groans and whispered adulations echoed back to them from the walls and mixed with the smell of sweat and arousal. At some point Jack had flipped their positions on the bed and Gabriel was left with his thighs temptingly spread over the soldier's lap and facing away from him, crying out softly as he slowly ground himself on the elder man's erection.

Jack held the leash taut, causing the assassin to arch backward prettily and groan into the humid air of the room while Jack traced his free hand down the scarred muscles of his back and dug his nails in slightly, drawing a whimper from Gabriel's throat. As much as he wanted to continue, Jack wasn't quite as young as he used to be and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "G-Gabi, turn around. Let me see you,  _ angelito _ ." 

Gabriel nodded and carefully turned his body, pressing his hands to Jack's firm and scarred chest for leverage while staring down into his sun-bleached blue eyes. He himself wasn't quite the young stallion he was in his younger days and was beginning to feel it as well, so he deftly rolled them until he lay beneath Jack. He wrapped his stocking-clad legs around Jack's middle, gently rolling his hips. "Kiss me,  _ Papi _ .”

Jack was quick to oblige as he started snapping his hips quickly, letting one hand slide down between their sweating bodies and grasping Gabriel’s leaking cock in one sweaty fist and pumping it as closely in time with his thrusts as possible. “I’m not gonna last much longer.. _ ah _ !” Gabriel gasped as he suddenly arched his back with his orgasm as cum spurted onto their bodies in the close space, and he gave a hoarse cry of Jack’s name mingled with some Spanish the other man couldn’t make out. Jack drove into Gabriel harder as he clenched around him while he leaned in close, sinking his teeth into the assassin’s shoulder to stifle his own yell as he came deep inside of the other man’s body with twitchy jerks of his hips. 

They stayed that way for some time until Jack noticed himself starting to go soft inside of Gabe, which simply couldn’t be tolerated. He winced and slid himself out gingerly while whispering soft apologies into Gabriel’s skin, grabbing the washcloth he had set aside earlier and cleaning them both off. “Amor...you did so well for me. I’m so proud of you.” Gabriel grinned and flushed beneath his praise and brushed his knuckles along Jack’s scarred jawline. “Careful now, you’ll get me all riled up again. We’re not as young as we used to be.” 

Gabe chuckled softly and gestured to the leather collar which Jack gently removed, brushing his fingers along the indents it had left in his skin. “Maybe not so tight next time, hm?” Jack smirked and leaned in close, brushing their lips together as he rolled off to the side of his handsome lover. Gabriel curled into himself under Jack’s chin as they drifted off to a well-sated sleep, and for once the nightmares didn’t plague him. Just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a chat I was having in the McHanzo discord server about grown-ass men in lingerie. It kind of escalated. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
